gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Taxi Driver
The Taxi Driver side mission requires the player to drive passengers to specific locations within a time limit for a cash reward. The side mission is triggered by entering a taxi and pressing the side mission button. In the GTA III era games the player can earn money by delivering pedestrians to their predetermined destination within a time limit. Starting the mission lights up the taxi's roof-mounted taxi sign encouraging nearby pedestrians to flag the player's taxi down. Once a pedestrian enters the vehicle, the destination is displayed on screen and is marked by a blip on the radar and a colored marker at the destination itself. The alloted time given is calculated roughly from the distance to the destination, and an additional 30 seconds is granted upon completing a fare to find another one. If the player runs out of time, exits the vehicle or damages their vehicle too badly, the passenger will flee, ending the mission. In GTA San Andreas the taxi side mission has much less strict time limits, but adds a "tip meter" which rewards players for delivering fares quickly and safely and punishes them for driving recklessly or taking too long. In GTA IV, Niko Bellic can perform the taxi side mission by phoning Roman Bellic for fares. There is no taxi mission in GTA IV (except in one mission for Roman, where the player has to use Taxi] and pick up a passenger and take him/her to a destination. Completing it will reward the player some cash) as the player has to get in the cab as the passenger and gives the taxi driver a destination due to some mission icon blips are too far away. If the player wishes for the taxi driver to hurry, the taxi driver gains more speed and get through dense traffics, but may also cause the driver to hit random objects (walls, light poles, and other vehicles). The player can skip the cost which causes the scene to black out, then back into the destination the player gives. The taxi driver stops at the destination for the player and he/she will have to pay for the cab fare. If the player does not wish to ride in a taxt, the player will simply get out of the cab, not paying the driver money. Rewards GTA III *Bonus Borgnine cab. (100 fares) GTA Vice City *All taxis gain hydraulic jump capability. (100 fares) GTA San Andreas *All taxis gain nitrous. (50 fares) GTA Liberty City Stories *Bonus Bickle '76 taxi. (100 Fares) GTA Vice City Stories *All taxis gain hydraulic jump capability. (100 fares) Completion of the taxi mission also counts towards 100% completion of the game. Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto 2, if the player drives a taxi nearby pedestrians will sometimes get in, but no destination is given and the passenger will simply exit the vehicle randomly when the car is stopped. Vehicles *Taxi *Cabbie *Borgnine Taxi *Kaufman Cab *Zebra Cab *Bickle '76 *Cabby *Roman's Taxi See Also *Taxi Xpress Category:Missions in GTA III Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions in GTA Advance Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Side Missions